yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kaga Kusha
Kaga Kusha – uczeń Akademi High School oraz przewodniczący klubu naukowego. Wygląd Kaga ma srebrne, poczochrane włosy i niebieskie oczy, w których widać spiralę. Na lewym z nich, nosi cyjanowe szkiełko z czerwonym zapięciem, jako znak rozpoznawczy swojego klubu. Ubiera się w domyślny męski mundurek, chyba że gracz dostosuje go inaczej. Podczas zajęć klubowych zakłada biały fartuch, a pod spód fioletowy kombinezon. Na lewym ramieniu nosi czerwoną opaskę z wizerunkiem kolby stożkowej, symbolizującą to iż jest przewodniczącym klubu naukowego. Osobowość Kaga jest pupilkiem nauczyciela. Oznacza to, że jeśli sam będzie świadkiem morderstwa, pobiegnie do swojej nauczycielki i opowie jej o tym co widział, po czym zaprowadzi ją do miejsca zbrodni. Jeśli uda nam się pozbyć ciała, nauczycielka uzna, że to był tylko żart. Następnego dnia, podobnie jak samotnik i motyl społeczny, nie będzie chciał z nami rozmawiać, bo będzie zły na Yandere-chan i przysięgnie jej, że powie wszystkim o jej prawdziwej naturze. Tak samo się zachowa, jeśli zobaczy samo ciało z tą różnicą, że następnego będzie można z nim porozmawiać. Z kolei jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa razem z kilkoma innymi uczniami, może być jedną z czterech osób, która nas zatrzyma. Będzie patrzeć z zaciekawieniem, gdy skierujemy na niego aparat. Opis Kaga jest najbardziej inteligentnym – i najbardziej ekscentrycznym – uczniem w Akademi High. Potrafił czytać w wieku 2 lat, pisać w wieku 4 lat, mówić w wielu językach w wieku 6 lat, zademonstrował poziom geniusza w testach IQ w wieku 8 lat i przeszedł wiele sprawdzających testów na poziomie college'u przed ukończeniem 10 roku życia. Pomimo swojego geniuszu, nie jest zbyt lubianą osobą w liceum; jest skłonny do dość dziwacznych zachowań i często wyraża myśli, które przerażają i niepokoją ludzi wokół niego. Będzie otwarcie mówił o swoich dążeniach do „zapanowania nad światem” każdemu, kto zechce posłuchać, chociaż odmawia ujawnienia szczegółów planu. Powszechnie wiadomo, że ma głęboką obsesję na punkcie Saikou Corp, najsilniejszego konglomeratu biznesowego w Japonii. Otwarcie stwierdził, że zamierza zostać dyrektorem generalnym firmy Saikou Corp tak szybko, jak to możliwe – ale nigdy nie ujawnia, jak zamierza to zrobić. Ponadto wydaje się, że ma obsesję na punkcie koncepcji budowy olbrzymiego robota. Mógł z łatwością dostać się na wyższy uniwersytet, ale zamiast tego postanowił zapisać się do Akademi High School, twierdząc, że jest to „pierwszy krok” ku jego ostatecznym ambicjom. Wielu uczniów zaobserwowało, jak badał przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowszkiego, Megami Saikou w sposób, który graniczy z prześladowaniem. Jego zachowanie może być tolerowane tylko przez inne osoby, które są niemal tak ekscentryczne jak on, a zatem w jego klubie znajdują się prawie sami niespotykani uczniowie z Akademi High. Relacje Midori Gurin Pod koniec filmiku „March Progress Report” okazało się, że Midori w rzeczywistości nie jest człowiekiem, a sztuczną inteligencją stworzoną przez niego. Posiada wiele jej klonów, które trzyma w kapsułach z zieloną cieczą, na wszelki wypadek gdyby YandereDev lub Yandere-chan ją zabili. Prawdopodobnie stworzył ją po to by swoimi e-mailami do YandereDeva opóźniła dokończenie przez niego gry, jednak jego powody ku temu są nieznane. Możliwe, że żeby ukryć kim jest przed innymi przedstawia ją jako swoją „kuzynkę”. Megami Saikou Obecnie nieznana jest ich dokładna relacja, jednak z opisu Kagi wynika, że chłopak ma wyraźną obsesję na punkcie dziewczyny, gdyż często ją śledzi oraz obserwuje jej zachowania i czynności. Możliwe, że wynika to z faktu, iż Kaga planuje zostać w przyszłości dyrektorem generalnym Saikou Corp, jednak to Megami jest jej oficjalną dziedziczką i po prostu planuje przejęcie firmy. Możliwe, że w przyszłości może być on kluczem do eliminacji ostatniej rywalki. Ciekawostki *Został dodany do gry w aktualizacji z 1 lipca 2018 roku. *Sylwetka jego i członków jego klubu, została pierwszy raz ukazana w „Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator”, i drugi raz w „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”, zaś w filmiku „March Progress Report” został pokazany wygląd przewodniczącego klubu naukowego, jak i również mieliśmy okazję pod koniec usłyszeć jego głos. *W filmiku „March Progress Report”, głosu użyczył mu Patrick Seymour, czyli ten sam aktor, który użyczył głosu męskiemu odpowiednikowi Osoro Shidesu – Osorō Shidesu, w filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Introduction Video”. *Jego imię i nazwisko, z język japońskiego, można przetłumaczyć na „naukowiec” (jap. かが くしゃ wym. kagaku-sha). *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest to, które sam wynalazł. Zawiera ono optymalną ilość protein, węglowodanów, lipidów i mikroskładników.https://redd.it/8jnt2i *Jeśli klub naukowy zostałby zamknięty, to Kaga musiałby przeprowadzać swoje eksperymenty gdzie indziej.https://redd.it/8l3yyf *Uważa, że jest tylko 1% szans na to, że Info-chan istnieje.https://redd.it/96j4ok *Rozmawiał kiedyś z dyrektorem generalnym.https://redd.it/7juml9 *Uważa Saisho za swojego idola.https://redd.it/8n1q7f *Jak jego rodzice zauważyli, że Kaga ma wyjątkowy talent, to zrobili wszystko by wyedukować go najlepiej jak mogą.https://redd.it/8nlea9 *Nigdy nie odczuwał miłości i postrzega ją w naukowy sposób.https://redd.it/8jy175 Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przewodniczący Klubów